What Revolves Around the Sun
by SugaSquishy
Summary: ((This story is also on my AO3, Squishy Suga!)) A bunch of stories that well...Revolve around Reborn, and others. Basically I have no life here in Korea, got back into Reborn!, and this is what will show for it. Based on an old RP AU in which everything is almost the same, except Tsuna is a girl, and the Arcobaleno are usually adults, with some exceptions sometimes. R56, 5927, 8018
1. Back Then

**Back Then**

-August, 2007, _Italy_

Reborn didn't know what was happening. He had been in a meeting with the Ninth when an urgent call came in and he was dismissed for the afternoon. The only urgent calls he knew about for the Vongola were distress signals or a job that he would be a part of. He shrugged it off and made his way through the mansion.

Later, when he came in contact with Xanxus, he couldn't hold back his curiosity. "Do you know where the Ninth is?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Xanxus, 14 at the time, glared up at the hitman. "I don't keep tabs on the old man…Why don't you ask the damn guards? Isn't that their job?"

Reborn muttered under his breath before he turned away. _What a real pain in the ass he is…_ He did look for a guard, however. "Where is the Ninth?" he inquired, scrutinizing the man heavily. He liked to strike fear in the hearts of the subordinates.

"He received an emergency call from one of the outside advisors…Someone was brought in with a major injury. They're being taken care of in the med wing as we speak. The Ninth went to meet with them." The guard said all he knew in a somewhat monotone voice, trying to keep his fear hidden.

"Ah...I see…" Reborn started on his way, and heard the relieved sigh of the subordinate behind him. It made him smirk, but he made no comment on it. _The med wing, huh?_ He couldn't mistake the smell of antiseptic and bleach when he entered the hallway, but pressed on until he got to the man's Guardians. "Is the Ninth in here?" He gestured to the door with his chin. "We were in the middle of a meeting."

"This is a sensitive matter," Nougat responded, stepping in front of the door. "The Boss will return when the matter has been attended to."

"Come on, I-" Reborn was cut off when the door opened and the Ninth was staring up at him curiously. "Ninth!"

"Reborn, good...I was just going to call for you. I've got someone for you to meet...Or well, re-meet." The Ninth beckoned him forward, around the overprotective form of his Storm Guardian.

 _Re-meet? Someone I met before becoming an Arcobaleno…?_ "Are they really that important to me?"

"They might be...Just come in and see." The Ninth stepped back into the room and allowed Reborn to enter. "I'm sure you'll recognize him."

Reborn wasn't so sure until he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. "What is he doing here?"

"I'm not sure of all the details, but he was injured out in the field." The older man was already on the move to leave the room. "Will you keep watch over him for me? I need to do some work." He left without getting Reborn's answer, knowing all too well that he'd do what he wanted him to do.

Reborn grumbled and went to sit down in the corner, crossing his arms and legs to close himself off from the world. He didn't really like the idea of having to sit and watch an unconscious person for hours, but he couldn't argue with the Ninth's wishes. He shifted his thoughts to the person on the bed. _I haven't seen him since we became Arcobaleno…What was his name? What did he change it to?_ He shook his head. He figured he would find out sooner or later. For the time being, he was stuck wondering.

Colonello woke up in a place he did not recognize and was instantly in a panic. He shot up in bed, even with the refusal from his aching body, and glanced around. A few things put him at ease, the first being the lack of sound from around him. He was accustomed to the sound of bombs falling at all times of the day, so he knew he wasn't out in the desert anymore. The second was the lack of dust and dirt everywhere. The last was the quiet and stoic man watching him from the corner of the room. The dark suit and eyes were instantly familiar and kept him from stupidly trying to escape. He stared down the Hitman for a few minutes before he was entirely calmed down. "How long have you been here?"

"A while," Reborn responded, not glancing away. _What happened? Why did he look so panicked before?_ He blinked. "The Ninth put me here to watch you."

"Ah…" Colonello reached up and scratched the back of his head. "I'll have to thank him when I see him…" He observed the other man for a moment more and grinned. "You haven't changed a bit."

Reborn huffed quietly and sat back. "What's supposed to change in 10 years? It's not like our appearance will change all that much…" He glanced at the blonde with narrowed eyes. _He does look different, though. Tougher. More like a man._ "You still have a ridiculous hair style."

"You really haven't changed at all!" he laughed, a look of amusement on his face. "You've never learned to lighten up, eh?"

"Oh, shut up...You're awake now, I don't have to be here anymore." The dark haired man stood from his seat and stretched his limbs out. He didn't give leaving a second thought. The younger man always knew how to get under his skin.

They didn't see each other again for another few days. Reborn had left the mansion to do some work not long after he had left Colonello's company. Their second encounter was almost a run-in-literally. They were both rounding the same corner at the same time, and Reborn almost cursed at himself for letting his guard down. "What are you doing out of bed? Aren't you recovering? You're still an idiot, as always…"

"I wasn't injured in my legs…" Colonello patted his thighs. "Stabbed in the chest," he said, showing off the bandage there. "During my sleep...Bastards have no shame."

Reborn nodded solemnly, but being a Hitman, he had killed many in their sleep. It didn't make any difference when on a hit job. _So that's what happened…_ "I don't believe a chest injury is any less severe than an injury to the leg. You should be resting, regardless." _It's what the Ninth would say, after all._

Colonello just shrugged. "I can't sit around forever. I've been in Iraq for the last two years, that's enough to keep me restless...I'm sure you'd be the same way, if you were injured."

"That's the difference between you and I...I won't allow myself to be injured…" The moment he said it, he actually kind of regretted it. "You're right. I wouldn't allow myself to sit around...Whatever, do what you wish." He turned to walk away. He couldn't stand to be in conversation long with such an intoxicating smile.

"Wait!" The blonde reached for him, grabbing ahold of his sleeve. "What do you call yourself, these days? I never asked the Ninth."

Reborn sighed and looked at him, pulling his arm away quickly. "Reborn."

Colonello nodded, lowering his hand. " _Reborn_ …I go by Colonello now." He stepped back, giving the other man some space. "We should drink some time."

"Maybe…" It was all Reborn offered before he walked away.

Colonello watched him go, satisfied with his answer. It was better than _no_.

* * *

Reborn did end up taking the offer to go drink, eventually. It was only around the time Colonello's time in the mansion was coming to an end that he agreed. He'd become somewhat fond of the man over the course of time he'd been around, and to hear that he was going halfway across the world to train special operatives and protect the newest edition to Vongola property "Mafia Land" in Japan, he decided to give it a chance. If he got drunk enough to not remember anything he said he wouldn't be able to regret it.

"I was kinda upset that I wasn't going to fight with the military anymore, but I'm excited for this opportunity." Colonello said while they waited for the bartender to make their first round of drinks. "I will admit it's going to be weird to be in Japan, though."

"The Ninth wouldn't send you somewhere he didn't think you'd do well," Reborn stated, his head leaned against his hand, propped up by the counter. "You better not screw up."

"Why? You don't want me to get in trouble?" The blonde grinned at him and glanced up when their glasses were set in front of them. "Drink up, eh? Let's make this night count."

A few hours later, and alcohol was fueling all decisions. They somehow managed to get to Colonello's temporary room in the mansion before they were tangled up in each other, unspoken desire captured between their locked lips.

Clothing fell in heaps on the floor, Reborn for once not caring about the condition of his suit in favor of something better. He blamed the alcohol for the situation, but the blonde looked damn good naked.

Eventually they collapsed onto the bed, moaning and groaning as they had drunken sex.

Their extreme confession would be pushed aside in the days after, but not forgotten.


	2. The Contract

**The Contract**

 _2015, Japan_

Eight years later, Reborn was given the task of finding and training the next heir to the Vongola, a girl by the name of Tsuna. She resided in Japan with her mother, and lived a rather simple life, from what he had gathered from the Ninth. He undertook the mission and traveled to Japan with little time to hesitate.

He took to observing the girl that was next in line to inherit the Vongola. She was small in stature, even for a girl, and had no athletic ability whatsoever. She was clumsy and stumbled on her words. She had very little academic success. He was beginning to wonder just what the Ninth was thinking. _This girl is going to be the end of the Vongola, not the beginning of something better! There is no way she's a direct descendant of Primo!_

In looks, he could see it. There was something about the look in her eyes when she talked to someone she seemed to care about that masked a power behind them. Her failures as a person still mattered more to Reborn. Even if Xanxus wasn't a direct link back, he would still make a better Vongola Decimo. He couldn't back down on his promise to the Ninth, however, and would make his move to reveal himself to her-eventually. He was still fine with observing. He was, until things changed.

He was trailing Tsuna back home from school one afternoon when two men appeared on the backstreet she was taking. He stayed back and watched, though he was pretty sure he'd seen the men before. _Do they know who she is?_

Tsuna fell onto the ground, a squeal of terror leaving her lips at the sight of the two men in front of her.

"We've finally caught you, brat…" One of the men stated and walked forward. He grabbed her by the hair and tugged her into a standing position. "Mafia scum…"

"M-mafia?" Tsuna looked up at the man in confusion and fear. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us…" The other man stated, pulling a gun from his pocket to put against her head. "Where are your bodyguards?"

"Bodyguards? I have no idea what-" Tsuna only managed to get so far before the butt of the gun was shoved against her temple to knock her out.

"Attacking an innocent girl on vacated streets...That seems a little... _perverse_ ," Reborn stated, though he remained in his hiding spot. He glanced around the corner and held his gun up, shooting the man with the gun with dead on accuracy before he returned behind his cover. He heard the thud on the ground as that man fell. "Whoops...My trigger finger slipped."

The man holding Tsuna threw her to the side and pulled out his own gun. "Show yourself or I'll shoot her!" He took one step and was shot on the spot.

Reborn walked over to where the unconscious body of Tsuna laid and picked her up, surveying her condition. "What a sad excuse for a mafia heir…" He sighed and started in the direction of the hospital. "But I suppose I will fix that…"

Reborn brought Tsuna to the hospital to get checked out, and remained at her side while she rested. He was able to observe her more. She still didn't strike him as someone that could take over the Vongola, but he was resigning himself to his fate as her mentor. Seeing those men torment her gave him an even better reason so do so. Even if she didn't become the Boss, she would have valuable life skills learned. His time wouldn't be _completely_ wasted. He was pulled out of his thoughts when she began to stir.

Tsuna opened her eyes and glanced over at the man that was there, his dark eyes reflecting no emotions. "Wh-who are you? Why am I here?" She was pretty panicked. _What were those men after? Did this man save me?_

"You took a hit to the head." Reborn sat back in his seat and adjusted the fedora on his head, a grin gracing his features. "I'll be your tutor, Reborn."

"T-tutor?" Tsuna sat up in bed, eyes wide in fear. "Tutor for what?"

"To make you the best mafia boss in history, that's what." The hitman got up from his seat and walked over to the bed. "I've been sent here by the Ninth Boss of the Vongola family to turn you into a woman fit to inherit his Family." He had his arms crossed, staring down at her. "It somehow came to be that you are the direct descendent of the man that created this family, and therefore, it's meant to be yours...However, you are unfit to inherit it as you are. Clumsy, athletically inept and academically challenged...You'd agree, yes?"

Tsuna looked up at him, words failing to leave her tongue. _The mafia? I'm supposed to be a mafia boss? That's impossible!_ "I think you're making a mistake! I can't be a mafia boss-I'm just an average person! You're telling me I'm expected to become some great mafia boss? And those guys! Those guys tried to kill me for it?"

"Pretty much…" Reborn shrugged and glanced around the room. He hated hospitals, and wasn't afraid to show it. He only did it for her sake. "Speaking of mafia…" He directed his attention to the door. "Hayato Gokudera...It isn't polite to spy on a woman, mafia or not."

"Not spying…" the silver haired boy stated, stepping into the room. He looked over at Tsuna with a dark expression. "Observing."

"Gokudera, meet Vongola _Decimo_ , your Boss." The hitman gestured to Tsuna, who was glancing desperately between the newcomer and himself.

"I haven't agreed to any of this!" Tsuna cried out, and huffed audibly when she realized she was being ignored by both parties.

"She was already stupid enough to fall into a trap-"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes, and I've chosen to ignore it...As I was saying, she doesn't look promising, but the Ninth believes there is potential." Reborn kept his gaze fixed on Gokudera. He knew why he'd come.

"Potential means nothing if it remains hidden…" Gokudera stated, taking no interest in Tsuna at all. "Even if she does, it's not like she's much of a challenge to someone like me."

"Hah! What if I am?" Tsuna asked, not quite liking being talked about in the third person.

"Weren't you just saying a few minutes ago how you didn't agree to this? For someone so adverse to the idea, you're being pretty protective of your position." Gokudera put his attention on her. Just as Reborn had observed, he noted how small she was, and took note of the bruise on her temple.

"Not the position, the fact that you're undermining me as a challenge to you. Why? Is it because I'm a girl?"

Reborn was grinning behind the shadow of his fedora. Now he could understand why the Ninth had sent him now, of all times. "Gokudera is here to challenge you for your position as the Boss…If you think you're so ready, then we'll make it a real fight." He set the time and place with Gokudera before he left, and turned to look at Tsuna. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"I can't fight! This is the _last_ thing I wanted!" Tsuna was visibly shaking. "I'm going to die!"

"Not today, you won't."

Reborn had been waiting hours for the chance to finally see Tsuna's Dying Will awakened. Her fight with Gokudera was rather uneventful at first, as he had expected. She was running circles at the mere mentioning of his work with dynamite, and he could tell Gokudera was bored too.

Gokudera wasn't even trying to hit her with the explosives, just make her jumpy. "It's amazing that such a small flame can do so much damage...and even cause death…" He threw one directly at her feet and watched her jump away before it exploded. _At least she moves a little fast._

Tsuna crashed onto the ground and stared up at Reborn, tears in her eyes from the pain of skinning her elbow. _You're just going to let me die here, aren't you? I can't see anything in those eyes of yours…_ She glanced over at Gokudera, who was lighting more dynamite with a cigarette he was holding firmly between his lips. _Mom, I'm sorry. I promised you I'd come home early to help you shop…I should have told you I loved you._

Reborn could see the change in the way Tsuna stared at Gokudera. _There._ He reached up to his fedora, where Leon was sitting, and beckoned him into his hand. _Sawada Tsunayoshi, show me your Dying Will._ The chameleon transformed into a hand gun much like the one in his pocket, which he held out, pointed directly at Tsuna. He shot the gun, and watched her fall over.

"What the hell, Reborn!" Gokudera looked completely shocked, his eyes on Reborn. "This was my fight!"

"Watch," he said simply. The moments between shooting her and her movement were a little nerve wracking, but when she stirred, he grinned.

The girl rose from the floor, and on her forehead was a brilliant flame. Her eyes grew more wild, as did her body language. From then on was mass chaos, Tsuna screaming and running in circles to stop the dynamite from detonating and then to keep Gokudera from being taken out by his own weapon. By the time she was finished, the flame on her forehead died and everything about her went back to normal. Only five minutes had passed.

Tsuna stared at herself and then at the others, blinking in confusion. "What...happened?"

"Good job, Tsuna. You defended your position as Vongola _Decimo_ ," Reborn stated.

"W-what? No! I want nothing to do with the mafia!" Tsuna shook her head and waved her arms frantically.

Gokudera dropped to his knees in front of her, his head bowed in submission. "I shall devote myself to protecting the Tenth at all times."

"Th-this is all too much." Tsuna stepped back and looked at Reborn. "I don't understand what's happening!"

"I shot you with a special bullet that unleashed your inner potential...Dying Will, if you may...If you had no regrets and I shot you, you'd be dead," Reborn explained in a rather noncommittal way. He just shrugged when Tsuna screamed about possibly dying.

"What if I refuse?" Tsuna asked.

"Then you'll die," Reborn held up his real gun in a display of seriousness.

Tsuna didn't ask anymore questions.

Reborn tapped his pen against the desk in his hotel room when he returned that evening. She had impressed him a little bit, and for now he would observe what she could do. He had Gokudera on watch at her home so he could report his observations to the Ninth. He would begin training her soon. He knew that once Xanxus caught wind of her, he'd be there with the Varia, his group of assassins, to bring an end to her. He'd have to work fast.

" _This is the end of the contract you have to uphold,"_ the Ninth said to him over the phone. " _It's part of your job as an Arcobaleno. As long as you continue to do your job, your curse will remain lifted…"_

Reborn sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Sometimes I'd like for this _contract_ to bite the dust…But I will remain here and keep vigilant. I'm going to begin assembling her family within the next few days. I want to be prepared before the storm even begins brewing."

" _That's why you're the best man for the job…Just don't overdo yourself."_ The Ninth hung up, leaving Reborn in silence.

 _Don't overdo yourself…Hah…_ He looked down at the yellow pacifier that hung around his neck, typically hidden during the day, exposed by the pajamas he was wearing. _Kiss my ass...This contract is causing me more trouble than it's worth._


	3. The Family

The Family

 _2015, Japan_

Reborn returned to observing others from a distance. There were strange occurrences happening in Namimori, but he didn't pay them as much mind as he did finding the people that would be entrusted with Tsuna's life. His first pick was a tall athletic boy by the name of Yamamoto, whom he found to be a rather light personality. He was a Rain flame, much like someone he vaguely remembered from his past. He couldn't put his finger on it, but didn't dwell on it for too long. "Tsuna, meet your Guardian of Rain-Yamamoto Takeshi."

"I know Yamamoto," Tsuna stated, looking up at the tanned boy with a smile. "He's in my class…" Her expression then shifted. "Wait! You can't drag him into this mafia business, too, Reborn!"

"I can and I will. He's perfect." Reborn crossed his arms. "Athletic and good with his hand eye coordination."

"Mafia?" Yamamoto tilted his head and looked at Tsuna. "Are you playing a game? It sounds like fun!"

"This isn't a game, idiot," Gokudera muttered. "You're not a part of this."

"You're so serious, Gokudera." Yamamoto looked up to Reborn. "Am I able to play, too?"

"I hand picked you for this position," Reborn stated with a nod. "You'll be perfect."

"Whatever...He better not get us all killed."

Tsuna didn't approve of it at all, but knew she couldn't argue with Reborn.

Reborn wasn't surprised at all when he returned to Namimori to survey the damage done by an independent assassin that had attempted to attack Tsuna and ended up badly injuring Gokudera instead. "I told you they were going after the strongest people in Namimori...You're lucky you're getting out of this alive."

"Yeah, yeah…" Gokudera kept his gaze averted. "They didn't touch the Tenth, that's all that matters."

Reborn wasn't so sure. "For now, we'll be cautious. I almost have the others chosen for the family…But at this rate, we'll be fighting before I can have them ready. You'll need to be in peak condition. You and Yamamoto both."

"I'll be fine," the silver haired boy stated. "Don't worry about me, Reborn. Just keep working."

And Reborn did.

"Kokuyo Land," Tsuna had stated, tears in her eyes and knees weak. She was stuck in a vision, held in place by Gokudera and Reborn. "He's luring me to Kokuyo Land. That's where Hibari is, too."

Reborn knew nothing of the place, except that the trouble maker that was messing with his plans resided there.

Tsuna along with a team of people, including Gokudera's older sister Bianchi, and Yamamoto, went to the abandoned theme park to confront the entity that had been tormenting Tsuna and had sent the assassin after her that had injured Gokudera. Their infiltration ended with Tsuna getting taken and the others splitting up to find their way through the building.

Reborn had gotten lost in his search for the others, and managed to appear in the room with perfect timing. "Tsuna, Gokudera! Yamamoto got Hibari!" He observed the other person that was standing in the room, a tall blue haired teenager. "Shit…" He took note of the damage as well-Gokudera was bleeding, Bianchi was semi-conscious, and Tsuna was sitting on the floor behind the standing man.

"It's too late, Arcobaleno Reborn…" The blue haired teen appeared before him suddenly and reached out to grab at the yellow pacifier around his neck. "So this is your true form?"

For a moment, Reborn felt like he was being shoved from his body. He stared blankly at the person in front of him before he came to his senses and pushed back. "Don't touch me...or my things…" The damage was already done and he knew it. He could hear the blood in his ears from the terror rising in him. Nothing gave him more fear than the curse that was put on his body. _I have to end this. I have to get out of here._

While the battle itself was successful, it ended with a lot of injuries. Tsuna's Hyper Dying Will mode was activated, and they learned the identity of their attacker-Rokudo Mukuro, a dangerous illusionist. He got away before Reborn could apprehend him. He wasn't so worried, now that Tsuna had more power on her side. He would just continue to assemble the family as he was before.


End file.
